Village
by Mrspabbo
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang suatu desa yang terisolasi. Ditengah kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Oh sehun berusaha keluar dari mimpi buruknya. Hunhan, EXO fanfiction.


_**Village**_

**Prolog**

10 April 1820

Sebuah lentera menemaninya dalam gelap. Dinginnya malam yang menusuk membuatnya memeluk kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Sembari menengok kedaratan, memeriksa apabila ada keganjilan. Melindungi sebuah desa yang dikelilingi hutan.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia membuka mulutnya

"Kris?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Suaranya semakin jelas, seperti seseorang yang sedang terburu buru. Penasaran, akhirnya ia membuka pintu kecil dibawah rumah pohon dengan perlahan.

"Kris?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Pandangannya terkunci pada beberapa anak tangga yang tertancap di batang pohon, cukup wajar. Bertahun-tahun menjadi penjaga desa, berkali kali Ia merasakan keganjIlan disetiap sudut desa ini. Semakin ingin ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang amat panjang ini.

Seperti para tetua yang selalu memperingatkan kami agar tidak pernah melintasi hutan. Tentang aturan warna terlarang ;merah. Tentang ritual pelemparan daging di altar dekat hutan. Tentang batas terlarang

Tentang **mereka-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut.**

Sebuah bayangan merah dengan duri tajam dipunggungnya baru saja menampakkan diri. Sebuah pertanda bahaya untuk desa. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan.

**Normal pov**

Lonceng itu berbunyi.

"Cepat kerumah!"

"Anak-anak!"

Semua penghuni desa berlalu lalang menuju tempat perlindungan. Lonceng itu sebagai peringatan bawa **mereka-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut **akan mengunjungi desa. Bukan kunjungan yang baik.

Diantara keramaian dan kepanikan yang membabi buta. Oh sehun, berjalan dengan tenang mengelilingi desa. Sudah tugasnya sebagai pejaga untuk memastikan semuanya selamat.

"Chanyeol, tutup pintunya!"

"Mereka datang! Mereka datang! Silahkan masuk! Silahkan masuk!" Park chanyeol. Laki laki 25tahun yang mengidap kelainan jiwa berdiri didepan pintu, sembari memukul kedua telapak tangannya. Dirumah itu, saat semuanya panic hanya chanyeol yang dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan **mereka-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut.**

"Chanyeol cepat masuk kedalam pintu bawah tanah!"

Kali ini Xiumin membujuk Chanyeol untuk berlindung. Namun yang dibujuk terlihat enggan menurutinya.

Saat Xiumin membujuk Chanyeol, Xi luhan bergerak cepat ke setiap sudut rumah untuk menutup jendela. Namun, saat jendela sudah tertutup semua, Luhan malah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Luhan cepat masuk!"

"Sehun masih diluar sana" Ia berkata membelakangi xiumin. Menutupi kekhawatirannya yang teramat dalam.

"Dia aman di suatu tempat! Kumohon tutup pintunya"

Ia menoleh, lalu kembali berkata dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia akan kembali untuk memastikan kita aman"

Jeritan terdengar dimana mana. Pembantaian telah dimulai. Namun Luhan masih saja berdiri diambang pintu, dengan langkah kecilnya ia semakin menjauhi rumah.

Hingga tangan kirinya direnggut oleh sesuatu, sesuatu yang menariknya kedalam rumah. Kekhawatirannya lenyap setelah mengetahui Sehun lah yang menariknya, melindunginya dari **mereka-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut. **

**Keesokan paginya**

Setiap rumah ditandai dengan garis vertikal berwarna merah yang berbau amis. Teras rumah dikotori dengan organ dalam manusia. Sedangkan diatas pintu diikat kulit manusia yang tak diketahui warnanya. Daging dan darahnya hilang entah kemana.

"Dari tanda yang ditemukan pagi ini di rumah-rumah kita, aku merasa mereka memperingati kita. Mereka bertindak seolah merasa terancam" Salah satu tetua membuka pembicaraan ditengah 16 orang tetua dan 5 penjaga lainnya.

"Para makhluk itu tak pernah menyerang kita tanpa alasan. Apa mungkin diantara kalian ada yang tahu alasan kenapa peristiwa ini terjadi?"

Semua orang dalam gereja tersebut terdiam. Salah satunya membuka surat yang diberikan seseorang. Ia berdiri dan membacakannya dengan suara lantang.

_"Tolong dibacakan agar semua mendengarnya. Akulah yang membebani kita dengan masalah ini. Sekitar dua hari lalu, aku menyebrangi batas terlarang. Aku memasuki Hutan Covington, dan disaksikan oleh **mereka-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut. **Aku sangat menyesal. Aku mempermalukan diriku bersama keluargaku. Aku berdoa semoga tindakanku tidak menyebabkan kesulitan lagi. Dengan penyesalan terdalamku, Oh sehun"_

Bagian akhir memang yang paling mengejutkan. Oh sehun, duduk di salah satu kursi didalam gereja tersebut. Mendengarkan surat yang ia tulis oleh dirinya sendiri. Mengacuhkan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

Changmin menghampirinya. Sebagai pimpinan tetua, ialah yang berhak menghakimi sehun sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir" Ia tersenyum penuh kehangatan, separuh palsu. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran, namun senyumnya seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak kenal takut dengan cara yang tak pernah kutahu" ia melanjutkan

Pertemuan besar itu berakhir saat matahari mencapai puncaknya. Oh sehun dapat bernafas lega, tidak ada eksekusi atau segala sesuatu yang bernafaskan penyiksaan.

**Sehun pov**

"Menurutmu itu pilihan aneh bukan?"

"Dia tak mau bersandar di kursi karena takut pakaiannya kusut. Tapi sikapnya memang cukup sopan. Dan dia memang benar menyayangi Xiumin."

"Menurutku Xiumin sangat beruntung. Aku juga merasa beruntung. Kakakku sekarang akan menikah dengan Chen hyung. Aku sekarang bebas menerima cinta dari siapapun. Siapapun yang mungkin mencintaiku juga."

Ia berbicara terus menerus. Tak membiarkanmu membuka mulutku. Tapi aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Caranya berbicara membuatku tak ingin berhenti tersenyum.

"Hei! Apa kau tak mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu."

Ia tersenyum, sejak xiumin yang berstatus kakaknya akan menikah, ia jadi semakin sering berbicara soal pernikahan. Aku memakluminya, kami sudah terlalu lama menjalin kasih diam diam. Kami menyembunyiknnya, karena aku tahu Xiumin menaruh rasa terhadapku, dan aku tahu Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Hun, apa menurutmu kita bisa menikah?" Ia mengalungkan tagannya di ceruk leherku.

"Tentu saja bisa"

"Tapi kapan? Kapan kita akan menikah seperti Xiumin?"

"Kapanpun kau mau, love"

Hari itu, semua orang berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama seratus tahun terakhir. Kejadian yang berkaitan dengan seorang wanita. Satu satunya wanita yang memegang kunci.

_Tapi apa yang ada dibalik kunci tersebut?_

_Apakah sesuatu yang baik?_

_Atau sesuatu yang buruk?_

_Sesuatu diantara kutukan dan jalan terang. Apa yang kalian percaya?_

_**TBC or END?**_

_**Review please**_


End file.
